Ronquidos
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Es un hecho conocido por muchos que quien ronca es el primero en dormirse. Draco Malfoy puede dar testimonio de ello. Slash.


**3****Ronquidos**

**Resumen:**_Es un hecho conocido por muchos que quien ronca es el primero en dormirse. Draco Malfoy puede dar testimonio de ello._

**NdA:**Este es el tercer vicio, pero el primero oficial para la comunidad 30 vicios. Aparentemente, todos los demas vicios nacieron de ahí mientras que yo creía que era sólo una moda (ahora me doy cuenta de mi ingenuidad). El caso es que me inscribí en la comunidad hace poco, de modo que sumando los otros 29 que me faltan, los dos que ya tengo, en lugar de 30 vicios serán 32 vicios. Una vez aclarado este punto, les invito a leer.

En la oscuridad de su cuarto, Draco se cuestionaba cómo rayos una persona podía emitir semejante sonidos y no darse cuenta de ello.

Sirius, ajeno al rubio espabilado a su lado, descansaba a pierna tendida con la boca totalmente abierta y ninguna molestia que enturbiara su bello sueño. El madito animago, no conforme con mantenerlo despierto a través de ronquidos normales, estaba logrando una perfecta imitación del motor de su motocicleta luchando por arrancar. Y por si fuera poco, el infeliz ni siquiera tenia la decencia de contar con una excusa fisiológica para exhalar de ese modo, simplemente el cerrar los ojos bastaba.

A Draco, entonces, no le quedaba otra opción que empezar a mascullar entre dientes maldiciones contra su estúpida conciencia, porque en parte esa era la misma razón por la que no se hubiera dispuesto a ahorcar al hombre con sus propias manos, a ver si así guardaba silencio de una buena vez. Pero, a pesar de que las ganas no le faltaban, el rubio se veía incapaz de interrumpir ese momento de paz para su pareja. Merlín sabía que estos eran pocos.

Hace apenas unas semanas atrás que Sirius había logrado descansar una noche entera, sin que se pusiera a gritar, llorar y convulsionarse como si sufriera una fuerte apoplejía. Cuando eso sucedía, Draco se odiaba a sí mismo porque no podía hacer más que volverse en impotente mientras su pareja se hundía ante sus ojos en su propio pozo de desesperación. También había sentido angustia, mas de la que su orgullo le permitiría confesar jamás, y la suficiente como para querer asesinar a Sirius, con tal de no tener que presenciar ese ataque de locura otra vez. Y en los momentos más desesperantes, Draco había llegado a creer que no despertaría de nuevo, que ya no esbozaría esa sonrisa socarrona cuando lograba su objetivo de ser el blanco de sus miradas asesinas, tras llamarlo con uno de sus cursis apodos, que ambos sabían bien no tenían otro fin que el de acabar jadeando el nombre del otro en posiciones que mas que sugerentes, a la vista de cualquier vouyerista serían concluyentes.

Draco recordaba que solía quejarse con Blaise sobre que el animago era un desastre caminante, pero la verdad era que el rubio no quería concebir ni un día sin ese pulgoso troglodita jodiéndole la existencia. Los gritos que Sirius lanzada eran horribles para sus oídos, y lo verdaderamente preocupante era cuando estos se acaban, porque entonces empezaban las lágrimas, las mismas que haría un niño traumatizado, murmurando con labios temblorosos el motivo de sus pesadillas:

"James, Lily…por favor, perdónenme…Peter, ¿por qué?"

Y Draco se sorprendía al percibir algo frío resbalar por sus mejillas, justo por debajo de sus ojos.

Siempre, desde que había conocido al animago, se había sentido asombrado por su lucidez mental, si es que lo tenía en la cabeza podía llamársele lucidez mental, dando la impresión de que su larga estancia con los dementotes no le había afectado en lo absoluto, o al menos no le había dañado más de lo que ya estaba por nacimiento. No fue sino hasta después de su primera noche juntos que el misterio se le fue aclarado, la prueba irrefutable de que Azkaban sí había dejado su huella.

Lo peor era por la mañana. Sirius se despertaba enfurruñado, haciendo gala de su extenso vocabulario de lenguaje soez y buscando el abrazo de su compañero. Entonces Draco le odia, le da un estremecimiento de repulsión ese brazo sobre su cintura, que su dueño actuara tan tranquilo luego del infierno que le hizo vivir sólo hacia unas horas, como si se burlara de su preocupación, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Sirius, lejos de siquiera adivinar la realidad, interpretaba su posterior huida como la iniciativa de iniciar el día, y no como un intento de poner distancia entre ellos. Un razonamiento comprensible, ya que el animago era un completo ignorante de todo cuanto sucedía una vez cerraba los ojos. Y Draco no había querido decírselo, porque si su pareja aun recordaba sus tormentos pasados es que su presente no bastaba para opacarlos, y eso ya corría por su cuenta.

Los siguientes días el rubio hizo lo posible por no volver a pasar lo mismo, desde hacer la vista gorda ante unas botas llenas de barro arrojadas sin cuidado por su pulcra sala, hasta ofrecerle a Sirius largas noches de sexo para que no hubiera oportunidad de dormirse. Pero no importaba cuanto se destrozara el trasero, siempre terminaba oyendo los gemidos, los gritos desgarradores y, finalmente, los sollozos, a veces por parte suya.

Por eso era que cuando Draco se entero la ruidosa forma de respirar que se realizaba a su lado, creyó que era el mejor sonido jamás creado y su alivio fue tal que su descanso quedó registrado en su mente como el más relajante.

Sin embargo, pasadas unas tres semanas de oír la misma resonancia, Draco comenzaba a percatarse de lo irritante que era. Era una cruel ironía del destino que al final necesitara tanto de esos espantosos ronquidos para afirmar que había pasado una buena noche. Porque, haciendo honor a la verdad que pocas veces honoraba, eran iguales a todo lo que significaba Sirius para él, una razón más para calificarlo de anormal y rechinar los dientes. Algo por lo cual quisiera darle un puñetazo en su expresión risueña, así como también besarlo hasta que ya no le quede aliento en los pulmones para hacer una de sus estúpidas bromas. Una cosa cuya ausencia haría más fácil su vida, y que, aunque nunca lo admitiera, extrañaría a horrores.

Sirius fue el primero en despertar en la mañana. El animago perezoso se rascó el estomago por debajo de su pijama desabotonado, y se restregó los parpados para quitarse las legañas. Volteó la mirada hacia un costado y se sorprendió al divisar, gracias a la tenue luz que se colaba por las cortinas de la ventana, la forma en que su pareja cubría su rostro con dos almohadones. En realidad no era la primera vez que lo encontraba así, por lo que le restó importancia. Draco nunca le respondía nada cuando le preguntaba por esa extraña manía, de cualquier modo.

-Buenos días, Drake-murmuró, en medio de un bostezo.

Para su desconcierto, Draco asomó la cabeza rápidamente desde su cubierta como activado por un resorte.

-¿Ya estás despierto?-inquirió el rubio, con voz cansina, en el acto.

Sirius asintió, despeinándose los negros cabellos en una pasada de su mano.

-Oh, qué bien…-suspiró Draco.

El animago ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de completar su nuevo bostezo, cuando un sorpresivo almohadazo le fue dado justo en la cara.

-¡Hey! ¿Eso por qué fue?

Draco, ignorando la mirada enfurecida del otro, se dio vuelta sobre sí mismo y volvió a acomodarse entre las sabanas.

-Por imbécil.

Después de todo, no se olvidaba de que sus ronquidos no le habían dejado dormir.

_**NfdA:**__ Ahora sólo me queda preguntarme si esto les satisface. Si les gustó, me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber, sino, también, o si no quieres decirme nada, gracias por leerme._

_Hasta el próximo vicio._


End file.
